A conventional water shower apparatus is indicated in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 10-28656. FIG. 16 indicates an external side view of this conventional water shower apparatus 1. This conventional water shower apparatus 1 is installed in a bathroom 2 or a special shower room inside or outside a house. In this conventional water shower apparatus 1, a plurality of spray nozzles 4 are installed in either the nozzle arm 5 or part of the water shower apparatus 1 at regular intervals. Those plurality of spray nozzles 4 spray water on the bather 3 taking a hot water shower bath in a seated position, with a certain expanse (namely, with a fully conical spray pattern and a spray angle in the range of approximately 30 to 50), toward the front face and part of the back face of the bather 3. And the hot water shower sprayed from the plurality of spray nozzles 4 is sprayed in concave and convex shapes at some intervals in the front, rear, left and right parts on the lower half of the body of the bather 3.
However, in general households, especially in the bathroom during a winter season or in an intermediate season, the room temperature is low and the humidity is high. For that reason, the bathroom is very much chilled. Moreover, even if the bathing is made one after another, the bathroom is liable to get cold immediately if the bathing is interrupted for some time. Naturally, the bather, who gets into the bathroom in naked state, becomes sensitive and feels the low temperature more strongly. Therefore, in a conventional water shower apparatus, for some time until the body of the bather gets warm with bathing, the sprayed air current produced with the respective spray nozzles disposed at certain intervals stirs the cold air in the bathroom. That cold air wraps the bather's body from top and bottom, front and rear, and from left and right as a draft in a complicated way. For that reason, this cold air gives a feeling of discomfort even to persons of sound health. Moreover, this cold air gives a particularly strong feeling of discomfort to aged people, people of delicate constitution, people requiring protection, etc.
Furthermore, the fine particles of the sprayed hot water shower splash on part of the bather's face or hair, because the spray nozzles are disposed at a high position higher than the bather's neck and also because the shower has a certain expanse. For that reason, a feeling of discomfort is produced even with taking of hot water shower bath.
Still more, while the portions of human body where one feels the action and effects of hot water bath most strongly are shoulders, waist, buttocks and feet generally, the touch of shower to the areas of feet, buttocks, side shoulders and flanks in particular is rather poor with the conventional type of shower apparatus, and this was the cause of poor showering effects especially at the initial period of bathing.
Yet more, the shower apparatus including nozzle arm has large dimensions of width and depth. For that reason, the washing space becomes very small when the shower apparatus is installed in a narrow bathroom. As a result, the shower apparatus gives a feeling of oppression or malaise to the bather.